


Dirty Stories

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Incest, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Shame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-21
Updated: 2012-03-21
Packaged: 2017-11-02 07:55:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur tells his best friend dirty stories at night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Stories

**Author's Note:**

> The incest in this story is a son fantasizing about his father.

Arthur can't remember when it started. Maybe when they were too young to know that it was wrong, too young to know what they were doing. But now he's old enough to know better, and he's still here, sleeping over at Merlin's, and they're jerking eachother off under the covers.

And Merlin's panting softly, making these nasty little sounds that made Arthur's arse clench as he pumps his dick into Merlin's grasping fingers.

"Tell me," Merlin says, whispering. It's a secret. It always has to be a secret.

When Merlin squeezes, tugging on Arthur's dick like a demanding little brat, Arthur gasps and something switches on inside of him and he finds his words.

"I was in the shower," he says. "Last night. Washing."

"Uh huh." Merlin nudges a broken, open kiss against Arthur's cheek. He urges him like this, punctuating Arthur's thoughts with soft moans of encouragement. It makes Arthur feel electric, like he's plugging Merlin in too, firing him up with the silky hot thoughts that make his dick hard when he fucks his hand at night.

They're both twisting now, writhing and careful to keep it slow, to last as long as they can, at least until the story ends. "I put the water on massage and sprayed it on my arse and I washed myself inside. With my fingers. And he... he came in and opened the shower door."

 _Ah, uh huh_.

"And he asked, 'Are you clean now, son?'"

Merlin whines.

"'Show me how clean you are,' he said. So I... I turned and put my hands on the tile for his inspection. And cause... cause it was the shower he didn't use his gloves like usual, he just got the soap and made his fingers slick and put them in me. First he washed me more and he put them in me deep. Mmm -- Merlin, fuck."

"Don't stop," Merlin says, teeth scraping at Arthur's face, mouth open and wet with senseless kisses.

Arthur catches his mouth, steals a sloppy kiss, and goes on. "He asked me if I let anyone fuck me, and I said, 'No, sir.' And he told me I was a good boy and had to be good for him, only for him."

"But he fucks you," Merlin interrupts, hips stuttering. He's never been any good at waiting.

"He finished washing me inside and washed my balls some too and then told me to turn around. He caught me getting hard from being washed and I told him I was sorry, and he told me what a little slut I was, getting hard for his daddy."

"Yeah," Merlin says. "Yeah."

"And I got out and he dried me off and asked me how I should be punished for getting hard." Arthur stills Merlin's hand. He's too close now. All he can do is rock, lost in it. He knows that once he comes, it'll wash this all away and he'll just be making up dirty stories. But right now, right now it's so perfect, it's so hot, and he never wants it to stop.

"Arthur!" Merlin wriggles until Arthur keeps stroking him, tugging on his skinny long dick under his pyjamas.

"And I said, 'Please, I won't do it again,' but he didn't listen. He said I had to learn to be better, and he told me to get down on the floor and made me get myself wet. I got him wet too."

"With your mouth? Did you suck him?"

"I licked him. He won't let me suck him. He let me lick him until he was all wet and dripping and then he moved behind me and puts his big dick in me."

"Does it hurt?"

"It feels big."

"Arthur -- I wanna--"

"He did it for a long time and came in me and said I had his jizz in me so I had to wash again and remember to be good this time. I have to be a good boy and a clean boy."

Merlin's hand reaches over Arthur's hip in a spastic, jerking motion like he can't help but try to feel, and Arthur's so close, and it feels so good, that instead of slapping it away Arthur holds his breath and turns over and bites on his hand to stay quiet when Merlin's hot, sweaty hand shoves into the back of his pyjamas and his fingers snake between Arthur's cheeks.

"Arthur, lemme, lemme, lemme," Merlin babbles, pushing up against Arthur's back, his mouth a moist thing on Arthur's shoulder and neck. His fingers pry and reach and find Arthur's hole and he freezes like that. "Oh God."

"Don't stop," Arthur says, scraping his teeth at his palm while he holds onto his dick, his thumb pressed against the slit like that'll stop him, like it'll bottle it all in. He scoots his leg and props his knee up so Merlin can reach him better, so he can touch him more, _there_.

When Merlin pulls his hand away, Arthur swallows back a low moan, a chill of disappointment running through him. But a moment later, he hears a brief, snuffling, licking sound and then Merlin's hand is back and it isn't just sweaty now, it's all wet and slippery and when his fingers return he pushes his fingertip _in_ , just a little, whispering, "You sure? Fuck, yeah? Lemme? Lemme, Arthur. Lemme feel."

Merlin has long fingers. The press goes on and on and on, burning and stinging, feeling fucking strange, like a hot little worm crawling into his body. He doesn't like it, and tries to squirm away, but Merlin follows him, humping and screwing his finger into Arthur and then --

"Feels good," Arthur says, moving, trying to get his pyjamas off so Merlin can do it properly. God, he needs, he needs. He needs. It's so much. It makes him explode. It makes him shake.

"Oh shit," Merlin whispers, as Arthur comes. "Should I stay still? You're... grabbing me. Oh God."

Arthur turns back over without thinking, and the movement nudges Merlin's finger out of him with a brief burn and a weird feeling of relief. He's so dizzy. He just came so hard he can hardly breathe, and Merlin's looking at him crazily, his eyes wide and dark.

"It's hot," Merlin whispers. "Inside you."

"Did you come?" Arthur asks. His heart pounds. Hard and fast, like someone banging on a door.

Merlin shakes his head. His eyes go even wider, his lips parting too, when Arthur slides down the bed and puts his mouth on Merlin's dick over his pyjamas, smelling and tasting where he's only ever touched.

"Arthur," Merlin says, pushing on the back of Arthur's head with both hands. He makes a sound like he's in pain and one of his knees juts out and catches Arthur's side. "Arthur!"

"Shh," Arthur says, pooling spit on his tongue and using it to get the cotton all wet. It sticks to Merlin's dick. He can feel everything like that.

"Come on, please," Merlin says. It sounds like he's going to cry. "Please. Please, Arthur."

Arthur takes the band of Merlin's pyjamas and tugs, slipping them down to Merlin's thighs as Merlin lifts his hips to make it easier. Merlin's dick springs up and brushes against Arthur's cheek and he grabs it and guides it into his mouth, feeling his way because he's never done this and it seems scary now. Except it's Merlin, and Merlin isn't scary.

He doesn't have to do it for long. Merlin jerks and flails and comes as soon as Arthur starts to figure out how to suck.

It fills his mouth, hot and slippery and tangy. Mystified, Arthur spits it back out, watching the way his spit is thick and white as it rolls down Merlin's pink, hard dick and over Arthur's knuckles.

Arthur wipes his hand clean on his thigh and pulls Merlin's pyjamas up. He can feel Merlin breathing hard and shaking, so he pulls the covers up too, up over both of them like a tent that's hot and smells weird inside, but it makes them alone and warm and it's always made Merlin sleepy.

It works. Merlin wraps his arms around Arthur's neck and moves until he's using Arthur like a giant body pillow. He falls asleep still trembling.

Everything starts to go far away as Arthur gets sleepy. The dirty stories fade, but the heat at his backside remains, the warm sting where his body remembers that Merlin touched inside of him.


End file.
